


Controlled

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that moment that Gavin realized how deep Michael really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled

_Inspired by “Nothing Else Matters” by Metallica_

                When Gavin left work an hour after everyone else, he didn’t expect to find Michael leaning up against side of the building, especially since it had begun to pour. Gavin scanned the parking lot, which was deserted apart from his and Michael’s cars, along with a few small puddles that were growing larger by the minute. He sighed. Michael, who was propped up about ten feet from the door that Gavin had just exited, pretended not to notice. He was immersed in his observation of something Gavin couldn’t see, glaring at open space. He had removed one of his many trademark beanies to reveal his red curls, which were beginning to flatten due to the rain. His glasses were speckled with crystal water droplets, but Michael didn’t seem to care about that any more than the fact that he was currently being soaked by the rain, his shirt and jeans turning a few shades darker from saturation.

                Gavin could only stare at Michael as Michael began to speak, not taking his eyes off of whatever distance he was staring into. “Have you ever felt controlled?”

                “What do you mean?” Gavin asked, taken aback. He was sure that he was going to have to coax Michael into speaking, but he was doing fine on his own. “And what are you staring at?”

                Letting out a wry chuckle without smiling, Michael responded, “Nothing. Nothing you can see, anyways.” He looked away from whatever the hell it was that he was talking about to face Gavin fully. Gavin noticed that Michael looked… Exhausted, for a lack of better words. He appeared emotionally tired, his brown eyes closer to being black than anything.

                “So… What’s wrong?” Gavin questioned cautiously, slightly scared that he was going to set Michael off. He just seemed so fragile, at the moment, like he would break at the slightest prod. Gavin had never imagined that he would at some point describe Michael as fine china, but…

                “Your accent makes everything seem so much better,” Michael mentioned, steering away from Gavin’s initial inquiry. “It’s almost like I’m not falling apart at the seams anymore.”

                Shocked, Gavin again asked, “What’s wrong?”

                Michael’s watering eyes reflected Gavin’s expression of worry back at Gavin. “Originally, I had this entire elaborate lie in case something like this happened, but… Fuck, I don’t wanna lie.”

                Gavin scooted closer to Michael, and, surprisingly enough, pulled Michael in for a hug. He, himself, hadn’t expected this kind of thing to happen, but he wasn’t particularly bothered. Michael, being a few inches shorter than Gavin, buried his face in Gavin’s chest and began sobbing.

                “I…” Michael choked, then began again, “I’m just so attached to you now. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep… I’ve just be playing scenarios between you and me in my head for the past week or so.”

                Gavin ran a hand through Michael’s soaked hair, quickly realizing that he was now completely wet from the rain, hair plastered down on his forehead. He tried to keep his heart rate steady as Michael’s revelation continued to unfold.

                “It’s like I’m not even my own person anymore. You have so much influence over me… More than you will ever notice. Like when you mentioned that old British comedy show that you used to watch as a kid… I watched a whole season of it, just to feel like I know you more than I actually do. I wanna be so much closer to you, because I know I’m in love with you.”

                There was no elaborate pause, nothing to separate that from the rest of Michael’s small speech, but Gavin could feel the overwhelming truth behind Michael’s words. It was a tidal wave, sucking him in only to drown him in what he imagined could only be his own emotions flowing through. Michael continued, as though this was a casual part in his monologue.

                “I know for a goddamn fact that Lindsey knows. I talk in my sleep, which is bad enough, but she caught me-“ Michael caught himself, and Gavin could feel Michael blushing into his chest as he continued to stroke his hair. Michael gave a shaky laugh. “She caught me doing something that I’m not gonna mention. But she hasn’t brought it up yet, and I’m just so fucking worried… I want you, Gavin. More than I should want anything.” Michael was leaning into Gavin now, and, although Gavin could feel his glasses cutting into his chest and probably making him bleed a little, he remained still.

                “It’s okay,” he murmured soothingly to Michael, who was softly crying into his shirt. “I feel… I feel the same.”

                He felt Michael’s muscles tense up, then relax. “You don’t have to lie, man…” he sniffled as he pulled himself together and stood apart from Gavin, putting about a foot of separation between them. “I’m okay with rejection.”

                “But I’m not lying,” Gavin confessed, watching as Michael’s expression changed from bewilderment to shock. “I really do like you… Where do you think all the gaff I sprinkle into the Let’s Plays comes from?”

                “…the heart?” Michael asked innocently, causing Gavin to burst out in laughter. Michael joined in, and, for a moment, all the current drama was forgotten in favor of good humor. Then, Michael smiled. “Seriously, though… Are we, like, a thing now?” His voice was still wavering a little, although it was a huge improvement from how he was blubbering earlier.

                “I guess so,” Gavin murmured, pulling Michael close once more. Gavin was caught up in Michael’s eyes, which had lightened considerably, as though they had just let go of a huge burden. Then, he slowly tilted Michael’s chin up with his hands, then bent over and kissed him softly.

                It wasn’t passionate or anything. Hell, it was probably the saddest excuse of a kiss to ever hit the Earth, but that didn’t prohibit it from being the best kiss. Gavin just felt so…

                There were no words.

                After that breathless, meaningful, heartfelt definition of love was expressed, they gently pulled away in a mutual agreement before Michael slung his arms around Gavin’s shoulders and got on his tippy-toes to whisper in his ear.

                “I’m your fuckin’ puppet, baby… Pull my strings.”


End file.
